The present invention relates to an improved faucet spout which is adapted to be securely fitted with the faucet.
It is known that when a user opens a faucet to wash his/her hands or an article, most of the water flowing out of the faucet is wasted. Therefore, a conventional faucet spout has been developed to be fitted onto the water outlet of the faucet so as to save water. However, such faucet spout is likely to detach from the faucet due to the flushing force of water.